The present invention relates to the use of discrete signals passing from one state to another changing several times until the signal is stable, these changes being inherent to the physical phenomenon which is being measured.
The main technical problem is consolidating these signals before making decisions with them, such that actions which could cause damage are not caused to be taken. In particular, damage can be caused to the aircraft itself when making decisions which, by not being consolidated, can be dangerous or inappropriate for operating the aircraft, such as for example changing flight parameters when the aircraft is very close to the ground without having the state of already being on the ground consolidated.
The usual form of consolidation in the state of the art consists of analysing the signal and not allowing the state change until the signal is stable for more than a certain time, the consolidation time, which will be that suitable for the physical phenomenon which is being measured.
This is conventionally done with a digital process in the computing devices receiving said signals, but in some cases it would be very convenient to have said signals already filtered, such that they can be used directly.